


Theres No Place Like Home

by MightyMidget



Series: IKEA 'verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Mating, Angel Sam Winchester, Angel Winchesters, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Death Threats, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Revenge, Threats of Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several months after the wedding of Dean Winchester and the angel Castiel, and the birth of Deanna Winchester the daughter of Gabriel and Sam Winchester, the family have settled into a nice normal family life in Heaven, but Gabriel has not yet told Sam what happened in their home on the day of their daughters birth and now Sam is suggesting they head back down to earth in search of a hunt. The world is still turning and monsters are still killing, and so long as they are angels nothing can hurt them...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Apple Pie Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth installment of the Ikea 'verse and I would just like to thank everyone who has followed this story so far. If it wasn't for you guys and girls I wouldn't have gotten this far, and I love you all so much for it. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you loved the past three installements. Please leave some love and kudos down at the comments section, and of course any ideas or suggestions you might have for this or future stories.
> 
> xxx MightyMidget xxx

“ _Dada! Papa! Drink!_ ”   
  
Sam opened his eyes slowly, shielding them against the hazy red glare of the sun rising outside the bedroom window, fiery in its early morning splendor. The sounds of the birds going about their morning chores filled the room with the gorgeous sounds of their songs, and Sam smiled when an arm snaked around his middle and the warm body of his mate pressed up against his back.   
  
“Morning beautiful…” Gabriel muttered, kissing all over Sam’s neck and nuzzling in playfully.   
  
“ _PAPA! DRINK!_ ” A loud and very annoyed little voice called again over the baby monitor on Sam’s bedside table, causing both angels to snigger and roll apart, smiling indulgently.   
  
“Daddy’s coming, Sweetheart!” Sam yelled, crawling out of bed and pulling on his pajama bottoms and a shirt before levelling Gabriel with a glare. “Demanding little angel, isn’t she? I wonder just _where_ in the hell she learned that?!” Gabriel feigned innocence as he pulled on his clothes, fluttering his eyelashes dramatically.   
  
“I am sure I don’t know what you mean, Sammy baby.” Gabriel said with mock shock but Sam raised his eyebrow at the Archangel and Gabriel grinned, shrugging his shoulders. “She just knows what she wants, is all, and how to get it. If that isn’t something to be proud of a don’t know what is…”   
  
“Yeah, I’m calling bullshit…” Sam said without thinking and Deanna’s appalled voice called out to them again.   
  
“ _DADA, NO SWEAR! PAPA!”_   
  
“I’m on it, Sweetpea! Sam, how could you?!” Gabriel yelled, smirking when Sam sighed dramatically and pointed at the door.   
  
“I will _never_ get used to her doing that!” Sam groaned and Gabriel finally took pity on his mate, wandering over and wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist, placing a gentle kiss on the taller man’s lips.   
  
“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it, Moose, you’ll adapt to it eventually. Till then though, how about you get her up and I’ll start on breakfast? I’ll make you that fruit salad thing you love so much!” Gabriel offered, coaxing a wide smile out of Sam and leading him from the room, giving his mate a quick slap on the ass before running off to the kitchen to avoid the inevitable bitch-fit.   
  
Sam made his way to their daughter’s room with an exasperated sigh, but smiling all the more when he pushed open the door and found Deanna sitting up in her crib and holding out her sippy cup like an accusation. The young angel had grown so much in the first six months of her life, and already she looked roughly the size of a two year old human, with all the attitude to match. She looked so much like her Papa that it gave Sam the chills, especially whenever she looked at him like she was plotting something evil - and knowing her she probably was doing just that.   
  
“No mo juice!” She huffed, beautiful honey coloured eyes narrowed at her father, but Sam just chuckled, walking over and lifting her out of her bed with a smile.   
  
“Nope, no more juice, you finished it all baby.” Sam said, bringing her over to the changing table and laying her down for her morning nappy change. Since she was still young, and at least partly human, she needed all the usual things that children needed and Sam couldn’t have been more grateful for that fact. Her rate of growth was similar to an angel, and that was just too fast for Sam’s liking, so he intended to make the most of all the little things while he still had a chance. She was already in potty training pants during the day, but nighttime was still a struggle for her and, if Sam was honest with himself, this early morning routine was very soothing to him so he wasn’t going to complain.   
  
As he and Deanna picked out her outfit for the day, a pair of jeans and a bright pink top with the metallica logo on the front - a gift from her ‘unca dee’ which she loved more than any of her other clothes - Sam could hear the sounds of Gabriel singing along to the radio in the kitchen as he cooked up their breakfast for them. Deanna could obviously smell the food as well because she rushed her father through the dress-up routine and finally took him by the hand, dragging him to the kitchen as fast as her little legs would go.   
  
“Papa!” She yelled as she rounded the corner and rushed into the kitchen, making her way to her booster seat at the table and struggling to pull herself up onto it. Sam smiled and shook his head, before making his way over to her and helping her up onto the chair, strapping her in securely. “Tank oo, Dada! Papa, food now?” She asked, bouncing eagerly in her seat and trying to see what Gabriel was cooking on the stove.   
  
“It’s coming, Princess. We’re having pancakes!” Gabriel said, motioning for Sam to get the cutlery and set the table.   
  
When they were finally seated, plates piled high with golden brown pancakes, Sam cut up Deanna’s food into small bite-sized chunks and handed her a tiny baby fork. The similarities between father and daughter became more apparent as Sam watched them eating, Gabriel and Deanna favouring sweet toppings over Sam’s fruity concoction and when Sam leant over and offered Deanna a chunk of strawberry she pulled a disgusted face and pushed the fork away.   
  
“Eww Dada! Wabbit food! Blargh!” She yelled but before Sam had the chance to reprimand her lightly, Dean and Castiel wandered into the kitchen and her attention was gone.   
  
“Unca Dean!!!” She yelled, raising her arms into the air and struggling to pull herself free from the seat in a desperate attempt to get at her favourite uncle. Dean grinned and rushed over to her, pulling her free of the chair and rocketing her up into the air.   
  
“Princess Deanna! How’s my favourite little girl today?” Dean asked, spinning her in a circle before pulling her onto his hip and holding her closely.   
  
“Papa make pacakes” Deanna said, pointing to the plates on the table before pulling a face. “Dada got fruit!” Dean smiled at her and nodded.   
  
“Yup, your Daddy sure loves his fruit...that’s why he’s so big and strong, you know?” Dean said, sharing a secret look with Sam over Deanna’s shoulder and winking when Sam mouthed _‘thank you’_ at him. It had been a struggle to get Deanna to eat her fruit and vegetables ever since she overheard Dean complaining about Sam and his ‘rabbit food’, prompting Castiel to have a long and very angry conversation with Dean about how ‘Deanna looks up to him’ and about ‘being a good influence’ so now he was making up for his word blunder. It seemed to be working, because Deanna’s eyes went wide and she stared around at her father in awe. “See how big your Dada is...and how short your Papa is? That’s cause Dada eats all his fruit and veg but your Papa doesn’t! You want to be big and tall like him don’t you?” Dean asked and Deanna lost herself in thought, lips jutted out in a pout as she thought it over but finally she smiled up at Dean and nodded. “Good girl! You eat up all your food and you’ll be the biggest, strongest angel in Heaven.”   
  
“Pwomise?” Deanna asked, holding out her tiny little pinky finger for Dean to loop in his own.   
  
“I promise.” Dean said, easing her back down into her seat and patting Sammy on the shoulder as he moved around the table and took his own seat beside Castiel, giving the angel a quick peck on the cheek. “So, what’s on the agenda for today?” Dean asked, pulling a plate towards himself and piling it high with pancakes, adding plenty of fruit along with his sweet toppings since he could see Deanna watching him out of the corner of his eye. He smiled when he saw her reach out for the bowl of chopped strawberries.   
  
“Well...I was kinda hoping we could maybe...you know...check around for a hunt?” Sam asked tentatively, eyeing Gabriel sideways and flinching when he saw the Archangel’s body tense. It had been a touchy subject for them over the past couple of months - whether or not they were going to return to the hunting life, but Sam had finally put his foot down at said that as long as people needed their help they were going to hunt. He had made the point to Gabriel that since they were angels now, there was very little that could actually harm them, and if they were really worried they could always call Michael and Lucifer for back up. Gabriel had been more than a little resistant to the idea, stating over and over again that he didn’t want to leave Deanna when she was still so young, so Sam had agreed to wait until she was a little older before they went back into hunting. It had been a hard pill for Gabriel to swallow but he agreed to the truce, hoping that in doing so Sam would realise in the end that hunting again was not the best idea, and that would be the last he would hear for it. Obviously, he had been wrong.   
  
“Don’t you think it’s still a bit _early_ for that, Sam?” Gabriel asked, trying to keep his voice calm and level, and his grace well under control so as not to worry Deanna, but the little angel seemed far too interested in her breakfast to notice the boring conversation of the adults around her. Sam shrugged and kept his eyes on his plate as he cut his pancake up.   
  
“I don’t think so...I mean, she’ll be out all of today with Chuck after all and we’ll have some free time. We could find a quick salt and burn, wing down there, deal with it and be back before she even notices we are gone…” Sam countered, eyes flicking up to Dean for help but the hunter was too busy staring out the window, determinedly avoiding Sam’s eye so he wouldn’t be dragged into this argument again. Coward!   
  
Gabriel was silent for awhile and for once Sam didn’t push him, feeling the turmoil within his grace and wondering, not for the first time, what it was that was worrying Gabriel so much. This fear that came over him every time Sam suggested leaving their baby, even for a few hours, went far beyond the usual new parent jitters, and when Sam had asked him about it before the archangel had brushed it off as though Sam were seeing things. It had drove Sam mad to no end, but no amount of pushing was going to work with Gabriel and Sam had learned that when Gabe was ready to talk he would talk - until then Sam just had to bide his time and wait for the inevitable blow up.   
  
“...I just don’t feel right leaving her behind, Sam?” Gabriel finally said and for once, Castiel jumped to Sam’s defence.   
  
“Gabriel, Father will be watching over her, she will be perfectly safe.” Castiel said, staring Gabriel down as the Archangel glared at him pointedly, and even Dean noticed the strange silent argument which seemed to be taking place between the two brothers. Their behaviour had been so strange recently, and both Dean and Sam knew in their hearts that something was going on beneath the surface but nothing - not even sex denial - could force either of them to talk. Dean had even gone as far as to give Cas the silent treatment for a week but Cas had finally begged him down, promising him that when the time was right he would know, but until then he couldn’t talk about it. It was Gabriel’s orders and it was he alone that could reveal it. Some things went much deeper and demanded loyalty. “We shall be back here the second she needs us, and she won’t even know we were gone.” _‘You really should tell Sam what happened...there has been no further instances since the birth, perhaps this was just a one off situation._ Castiel spoke those thoughts to Gabriel directly, so their mates would not hear him.   
  
“It’s perfectly normal to worry about my own child, Castiel! Besides, Father was hardly the best at keeping children, his track record is against him.” _‘The truth would worry the hell out of him! You know that, I know that! Besides, there is no way someone goes to all the trouble of breaking into Heaven just to be a dick then bugger off again. They are planning something, and they are just waiting for us to let our guard down! I can feel it, Castiel, something big is gonna happen and when it does I want to be right here where I can do something about it! Don’t you?’_ Castiel sighed and lowered his head, deep in thought and ignoring the pointed look that Dean was sending his way.   
  
_‘Of course I do, brother...but we can’t be here twenty-four seven. Eventually something is going to happen which drags us from Heaven. At least this time we know that Father will be there’_ Gabriel huffed and crossed his arms, but Castiel pressed on regardless. _‘I know, you have a hard time trusting anyone with Deanna and I admire your protectiveness, I do, but...You must know without a doubt that Father, and every angel in creation, would die before they allowed anything to happen to her. She is Heaven’s greatest creation, a hope for the future, and they will lay down their lives for her. Gabriel, look at Sam please...really look at him.’_ Castiel begged and Gabriel relented, stretching out his grace to connect with his mate. Sam felt his turmoil and it was killing him, the pain of his refusal to confide in him, and an itch below his skin to be out in the world again. Despite how often Sam complained that he had wanted to settle down, he, like Dean, missed the open road and the thrill of the hunt. Gabriel couldn’t deny that it would feel wonderful to be bringing a little justice to the world again, and the whole group would benefit from being out of Heaven for a couple of hours - they could swear and joke and goof around like they used to do before the baby had come along...and then they would be back home in time for her dinner, bath and bed. Gabriel looked over at Deanna, who felt his gaze and turned her big beautiful eyes to him, smiling through a mouth full of strawberries and wiping at the red juice which was covering her chin.   
  
She was still so small.   
  
It hurt him to think of leaving her behind, but Castiel was right...there was not an angel alive that wouldn’t throw themselves into the line of fire to keep her from harm, and Father - despite his problems when they were young - and turned into a doting and wonderful grandfather. Perhaps...they could do this…   
  
Gabriel swallowed around the lump forming in his throat and looked around at Sam, eyes filled with worry and confusion. He found he couldn’t form his words, the ache in his chest filling him too much, so he simply nodded and returned to his breakfast, smiling a little again when Sam’s big hand came down on his shoulder and squeezed him gently.   
  
He would do this for Sam. It was the right thing to do.   
  
After breakfast Gabriel decided that he would fly down to Earth himself to speak with Michael and Lucifer while Sam, Dean and Castiel escorted little Deanna to her grandfather. He wanted to ask them if they would mind returning to Heaven so that they would be on site if anything should happen while they were away hunting.   
  
He knew that Michael was currently staying over with Jody, and the Lucifer and Charlie were vacationing for the long weekend, but he didn’t know exactly where so he would have to do some grace searching to locate them.   
  
It was going to be a long damn day.


	2. Scarred For Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel decides to drop in on Michael and Jody before attempting to search for Lucifer and Charlie, but instantly regrets his decision when he wanders into the middle of the worst scene ever.

Michael flinched as he fumbled with the plates and clattered them against the countertop, freezing on instinct and listening hard for any sound of movement from the bedroom, where Jody was still fast asleep, recovering from last night’s activities. He had decided, after waking up early this morning, to cook her breakfast in bed because he had been reading some of her magazines and had learned that the act of preparing the morning meal for one’s mate was a sign of great love and affection.   
  
It had been extremely hard to leave her and the warmth of their shared bed in order to start on breakfast, but he kept thinking of how much he wanted to impress her and keep her happy - to prove that he was a good mate for her.   
  
As he was finishing up the food, the sound of the bedroom door opening had his heart soaring and he turned around just in time to see her enter the kitchen, rubbing her sleep heavy eyes and smiling at him, the barest hint of a smirk visible around her perfect lips.   
  
Michael’s breath caught in his chest as he stared at her - she was clad only in his shirt, which was only large enough to cover her waist, hiding from view her most intimate area, much to his displeasure. He pulled his gaze away from her and returned to the breakfast, mindful of the bacon, but his attention was on the sound of her bare feet padding across the floor towards him. Her arms encircled his waist as her partially naked body pressed up against his back, and he could feel her stretching up on her tiptoes to press a gentle kiss under his ear.   
  
“Smells really good, but tell me something...who gave you permission to get out of bed?” She whispered in his ear, giggling when he gasped as her teeth bit gently at the lobe.   
  
“I...I merely wished to make you some breakfast for when you woke up…” Michael muttered, biting his lip as he felt her hands slide up under the shirt he was wearing and her fingernails skim over his abs. Tiny bites and kitten licks assaulted his neck as he fought to keep his focus, but it was useless to fight against her once she had started - Jody always was a source of great distraction for Michael, and the all powerful Archangel was helpless against her charms.   
  
“Mmm you are such a good boy for me, Michael, but I can think of a much nicer way to be woken up in the morning…” She said as her hands slid down his body and dipped down under his boxers, ghosting her fingers over his thickening length and coaxing it to hardness with the barest of touches. Michael’s breath hitched as her hand wrapped around his cock and pumped him steadily, hot little mouth latching onto the skin behind his ear and sucking a mark onto him, claiming him. His hips thrust back and forward with her movements, humping into her grip and panting as he chased the pleasure of her touch, but all too soon she was pulling away, leaving him whining and denied, slumped against the countertop. She reached out to turn off the stove and gave Michael’s ass a slap before walking away from him, making her way over to the table were the plates were set for breakfast. Michael managed to turn himself around and groaned as he watched her bend herself over the table, the shirt she was wearing riding up her back and putting her white pantie covered ass perfectly on display. Jody peered over her shoulder at him, smirking as her eyes roamed freely over his body and settled on his cock which was bulging obscenely through his boxer shorts, wet tip soaking the material. She gave him one stern look before returning her gaze to the table, and Michael knew that he wasn’t allowed to move from the spot until she had told him to do so, but it was taking every inch of his strength to remain where he was while she started pushing the plates to the side, clearing a spot on the wooden tabletop, cute little ass swaying as she worked.   
  
Michael wanted nothing more than to rush over to her and force her down over the surface of the table, rip those panties straight off her body and feel the wet heat of her body wrapped around his aching cock, but he remained still and waiting as she worked, knowing she would make it good for him if he could behave himself for just a little longer.   
  
Once she had cleared enough space, she turned to face him and put her back against the edge of the table, hopping up onto it and laying back against the wood, spreading her legs wide to expose her dripping pussy, just visible through the clear soaked fabric. He watched with rapidly sharpened breaths as she started to pop open the buttons of the shirt one by one, letting it fall open to the sides and releasing her beautiful breasts. She slid one hand down her body, from her neck, down over her breasts were she paused momentarily to pinch her pert little nipples before moving down over her belly and finally slipping under the waistband of her underwear, disappearing between her legs. Her free hand followed the first down and one finger hooked under the white material, pulling it aside so Michael could watch two fingers plunge into her body, sinking in easily as she opened up to accept them.   
  
Michael watched, open mouthed and all but slobbering, as she fucked herself on her hand, back arching off the table as she pushed down against the digits, heavenly moans echoing through the kitchen and driving Michael to whine impatiently as his own arousal leapt and hardened, fast becoming painful in his denial. She raised her head to glance at him, eyes lust-filled and heavy.   
  
“Do you like watching me, Michael?” She asked, licking her lips as she pulled out her fingers and bringing them up to push between her lips, tongue laving obscenely around them to lick up every drop of her slickness. Michael’s moaned as he watched her and nodded his head rapidly, words failing him completely. “Would you like to taste me?” She giggled as Michael nodded dumbly, hands gripping the edge of the counter behind him in a desperate attempt to hold himself back, and if the finger gauges along the edge where anything to go by, he was right on the verge of breaking. There was nothing Jody enjoyed more than watching her lover struggling to obey her, and the power trip it sent her on was only heightened by the fact that Michael was one of the strongest beings in all existence - if he wanted to, he could take her any time but he  _ chose _ to obey her every word, and that made everything they did together all the more hot.   
  
She decided to take pity on the poor, panting archangel and smirked, quirking her finger in his direction and ordering him to  _ “Come” _   
  
A growl ripped through Michael as he charged forward, unsheathing his wings as he moved and smirking as she quivered on the table, gaping in awe as the beautiful appendages arched up high over his head, feathers puffed up aggressively. When he reached her, he dropped down between her legs reached for her panties but her hand shot out to grip his hair tightly, pulling him up slightly.   
  
“Hands behind your back…” She ordered, reminding him with her words that he could be as bratty as he wanted, but she was still in charge. Michael obediently put his hands behind his back, with a smirk that promised her she would regret that soon enough, and once her hand had loosened in his hair he went to work. He moved in swiftly and his tongue darted out, flattening against the soaked fabric to taste her. She moaned at the feeling of his tongue wriggling over her covered heated flesh, and squeaked softly when his teeth latched onto the material, forcing a whimper from her lips as she growled, pulling them away and down her legs, helped along by her eager hands. Once she was finally exposed to him, Michael couldn’t help the moan of want that rippled through him, face pressing in between the hot folds of her womanhood and tongue pushing its way inside, mind-blowingly deep. She had to bite her lip to hold back the screams of pleasure when pulled out his tongue and kissed upwards, finding that sensitive little nub and grazing his teeth over it, latching around it and sucking until she finally broke and cried out for him, begging him for more.   
  
Michael groaned when her hands slid into his hair once more and gripped him tightly, forcing him closer as she rotated her hips against his face, riding him desperately as he slid his tongue back inside her body and let her use him to her own pleasure. His own arousal was pulsing between his legs, begging for attention, but he ignored it in favour of eating her out, thinking only of getting her off and the feeling of her wetness coating his face. Later, after he’d zapped them both clean, he’d have the pleasure of knowing that wherever he went all manner of supernatural creatures would smell the scent her thick arousal all over him, marking him as her own and warding off any other potential mates, but for now it was enough just to feel her all around him, and hear her frantic cries as he worked her over the edge with his mouth, the strong taste of her cum in his mouth as she called out to him through her orgasm.   
  
Her body slumped down against the table once again as he grinned against her thigh, taking the time to lick her clean again and kiss every inch of skin he could, from her clit, to her trembling thighs, and down each of her long, smooth legs. She was completely exhausted from his ministrations, but Michael was left him awe when she worked herself slowly around onto her stomach, ass pushed out and presented to him, blissed out face peering at him over her shoulder.   
  
“Take me, Michael...finish off inside me, please, you earned it…” She begged and Michael scrambled quickly to his feet, gripping his aching cock in his hand as he positioned himself behind her. She was still so hot and achy down below, but as the head of his cock pushed into her body she moaned and pressed back against it, an endless tirade of begging and moaning falling from her lips as he slowly penetrated her. The hot, wet confines of her body were still spasming from her orgasm, now working up again as her arousal built again, and it felt like a vice around Michael’s own organ as he bottomed out, forcing himself to still for fear of finishing too soon. She might have already gotten her pleasure, but Michael was nowhere near done with her, and God willing by the time he finished he would have gotten her off at least twice more. He wasn’t going to stop until her legs gave out beneath her and he had to hold her up to find his own release. It was the kind of love she deserved, and he would settle for no less than perfect when it came to Jody Mills.   
  
Michael started out slowly, his thrusts deep but easy, his hands finding the edge of her loose shirt and tearing it straight off her body to bare her completely. He left a hot trail of kisses all over the soft skin of her back as he plunged into her over and over again, hands sliding down her sides and gripping her by the hips, holding her flat against the surface. Her cheeky grin appeared over her shoulder again, eyes flashing defiantly at him.   
  
“Oh come now, boy, I know you can fuck me harder than that...You all bark and no bite, baby?” She teased, wiggling her ass and hissing as he shifted inside her once again. Michael growled deeply and for the swiftness moment his eyes flashed blue, his Grace bubbling under the surface at her teasing. His grip on her hips tightened painfully, certain to bruise by the time he was done, and he held her still as he pulled out, leaving only the head of his cock still inside her. His wings twitched above him, stretching out in a show of dominance as his archangelic side took over, drowning out everything else around him apart from his brazen little mate under him, and with a force that shook the table under them, he rammed himself forward, using his grip on her to yank her up against his rutting cock. Her cries, screams and moans of his name filled the room, growing louder as he fucked her brutally and leant in to bite the junction of her neck and shoulder, and a sudden pulling in his belly told him he was growing closer to the edge. He felt her stiffen up in his hands, body tightening around him as she came against his cock, and he had to bite down on his lip to fight the urge to cum with her as she jerked under him. Michael, grinned as she stared down at her, sweat soaked and panting under him as he pounded her from behind, and soon she had once again started to beg.   
  
“Oh fuck, Michael baby, cum in me please finish in me…” Jody begged, hands scrambling for purchase on the wooden surface under her as Michael shifted his hips and plunged even deeper into her body. She felt him smirk against her neck and his hot breath in her ear.   
  
“Once more for me, my beautiful Jody, once more for me and I’ll fill you up just how you like it…” Michael promised sweetly even as she shook her head in disbelief, and he worked one of his hands around her hip, lifting her easily and slipping it between her legs to cup her quivering sex, sliding between her wet folds and rolling her clit between his pinched fingers. “Cum for me…” He whispered as she screamed in delight, body clamping down around him and dragging him screaming over the edge with her, his cock pulsating deep inside her.   
  
Michael collapsed over Jody’s back, panting heavily against her soaked skin as he fought to take control of his body again, bringing it back down from his high and pressing gentle kisses across the back of Jody’s shoulders.   
  
“Good?” Michael said as he finally pulled enough air into his lungs to speak again. He felt her shift under him and the sound of her laughing reached his ears, bringing a grin to his face. “I’ll take that as a yes!” He said, pulling back and lifting her up with him, turning her around to face him. She looked completely drained, but happy as he pulled her into a kiss, coaxing happy sighs from her with his lips.   
  
“Michael...not that I’m complaining…” Jody gasped between his kisses. “But I think my legs are about to give out!” She squeaked as he reached down to cup her ass, kissing down her neck and nibbling on the skin. Without a word he gripped her tightly and lifted her up into the arm, growling when she laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist. “Well that is one way to do it…” Michael grinned and placed them forehead to forehead, sighing happily as he took a moment to bask in the afterglow. He couldn’t remember a time when he had been this happy, and if he could spend the rest of his life holding her he would do it.   
  
“Come on, let us get you back to bed. I still have breakfast to bring you and I will not do so until you are back in bed!” Michael said, securing her in his grip and carrying her through to the bedroom. She raised her hand to her forehead in a mock salute, allowing him to lead for once.   
  
“You’re the boss!” She joked, leaning in for another kiss but finding herself blocked when Michael craned his head to look over her shoulder at the bed behind them. She twisted in his grip and looked around, and saw that he was staring at a note which had been left on the bed. “What’s that?”   
  
“I am sure I don’t know...Here, let me…” He said as he walked around the bed and carefully sat her down before reaching for the note. Jody watched him as he red and became very curious when his face turned a violent shade of red. She called his name but he didn’t seem to hear her, and finally she reached out and patted his leg.   
  
“Michael!” He finally looked at her, hastily trying to stuff the note out of sight. “What is it?”   
  
“Oh nothing, nothing at all just Gabriel...it’s nothing really…” He babbled but her face grew stern and she could see him caving under the weight of her gaze.   
  
“Read it again...aloud.” She ordered and he slowly took the note out from behind his back, flattening it out and clearing his throat.   
  
“ _ When you two kinky lovebirds are done playing your weird little games, call me...seriously, Mikey! There are some things you can’t unsee, and THAT was one of them! I will NEVER have lunch on that table again! You’d better not have done that before, because I swear to Dad there is not enough brain bleach in the world...Urgh!” _   
  
Michael finished reading and looked up, locking eyes with Jody and for a moment they were silent but as the reality of the situation fell, Jody’s face split into a wide grin and Michael couldn’t help but grin back. The pair started to laugh, gasping, and Michael crawled onto the bed beside her, pulling her in close.   
  
“I think we might have scarred him for life…” Jody said, curling up beside her mate and resting her head on his chest.   
  
“I am sure he will get over it…” Michael said, and Jody raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. “Or not, but if I am honest with you...I can’t find it in myself to care. I’d do it again in a heartbeat, Gabriel be damned! Now come here…” He said, pulling her into another deep kiss and forgetting all about the note for awhile. He was too happy to care.


	3. Queens Of The Geek Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel catches up with Lucifer and Charlie while LARPing in Moondoor and learns some very interesting news from his Sister.

**Chapter 3** ****  
**Queens Of The Geek Age**   
  
  
The man before her was already stumbling as he swung his sword around once again and lunged at her, yelling out something unintelligible as he charged, but Lucifer was ready for him. She steeled herself against him and put all her weight behind her weapon, dodging to the side at the last moment and swinging around the lash the sword across his back, a feral grin spreading over her face as he cried out and came crashing to his knees, spread out on the ground at her feet. He frantically scrambled back from her as she turned to face him head on once again and as she advanced on him he threw his hands up in the air.   
  
“Yield! I yield!” He cried out and all around them the crowd of hundreds gathered to watch their battle roared with approval, but Lucifer turned to face the only one she from whom she sought approval. The Queen sat upon her throne, raised slightly above the rest of the cheering crowd, and Lucifer approached when she beckoned her forward, nerves still alight with the thrill of the fight.   
  
“Brave Knight, you have won the challenge, and fought most valiantly for your Queen and for the people of this Kingdom. I ask that you name any prize your heart desires and I shall be sure you receive it.” Charlie said, and both she and Lucifer had to fight to keep the knowing smirks from their faces. They each knew exactly what it was that Lucifer wanted for her prize - and with any luck she would be getting it tonight when they returned to their shared tent and stripped out of their costumes - but for now they had to keep up appearances. It wouldn’t do to forget their little game, and the act of playing only made the prize greater. Lucifer would have never believed that there would come a day when she was willingly playing dress up in a make believe world of medieval times with the promise of sex with the most beautiful woman in all of creation, but - as the saying goes - the Lord works in mysterious ways.   
  
“My Queen, to know that I have brought you and the people of Moondoor some joy with my victory is all the prize I desire, for to me your happiness is worth more than any sum of gold or jewels. I only ask that should you ever have need of me, you will call…” Lucifer said, keeping her smile neutral even as her eyes filled with mirth. Who knew you could say ‘Call Me?’ in ye olde English? It certainly seemed to be working on Charlie, who smirked almost imperceptibly and inclined her head to her Knight before dismissing her with a wave of her hand.   
  
Lucifer made her way through the crowd, unable to keep the smile from her face as the people patted her on the back and congratulated her on an epic fight. It felt good to be praised for her achievement, and although she had been skeptical at first about this entire LARPing business, she had found herself becoming very engrossed in it all too quickly. It felt good to let go of the outside world and to simply forget about her life for a while, focusing instead on the simple things… like the upcoming battle between the Followers Of The Moon and the Shadow Dwarfs. As far as Luci could tell these battles were a regular thing, but since they were all for fun it didn’t really matter who won and who lost...so long as they won and the Shadow Dorks lost!   
  
Luci was just pouring herself a flagon of mead at the stall when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned, smirk in place, expecting Charlie - but what she did not expect was to find herself face to face with a jester. A jester who bore a striking resemblance to…   
  
“Luci! I hath returned to mine homestead!” Gabriel said, eyes practically glowing as he looked Lucifer up and down, grinning at his sister’s absurd outfit. “Pray tell, what art thou wearing? Didst thou really think that helmet wouldst goeth with those booties? For shame Lucifer, for shame!” Luci glared at her brother and grabbed him by the arm, yanking him away from the stalls and up the hill at the side, hoping to find somewhere quieter for them to talk.   
  
“What the hell are you doing here, Gabriel?! I told everyone Charlie and I were spending the weekend together...Alone! I won’t have you coming here and ruining our getaway! So whatever crap you have planned just forget it and bug off!” Lucifer snapped, growing angrier when Gabriel quirked his eyebrow at her.   
  
“Okay one, I think you mean ‘bugger’ off. Two, since when were you English? And three, I don’t have anything planned to ruin your precious weekend away I just came here to ask you a favour.” Lucifer glared suspiciously at her brother but Gabriel raised his hands and took a step back. “I swear, once we’ve talked I’ll leave and won’t bother you again.” There was a few minutes of silence while Lucifer thought it over, but finally she sighed and gestured to some rocks off to the side where they could sit down. From this point they could see down onto the whole playing field and it brought a smile to Lucifer’s face when she saw Charlie making her way through the crowd, being bowed to by every person who crossed her path. It was truly remarkable that this women, in such a short space of time, had become Lucifer’s entire world, but she couldn’t think of a single thing which would make her happier.   
  
“I’m sorry if I seem rather short with you, brother, but this weekend is important to me. I have big plans for my time here and I don’t want anything to ruin it…” Lucifer admitted, catching Gabriel’s eye for a split second before turning away again to hide the blush rising on her cheeks. Gabriel’s eyes lit up with curiosity and he shuffled up closer to his sister, eager to hear more.   
  
“Well, come on, don’t leave me hanging Sis! What’s going on?” Gabriel asked, nudging Lucifer with his shoulder until she snapped and got up, walking away from him but never taking her eyes off the village below.   
  
“I...I have something important to ask Charlie and I couldn’t think of a better time or place to do it. You see, we are going into battle this weekend and  _ when _ we are victorious I...well...I plan to ask for her hand.” Lucifer said, tensing up when she felt the air ripple as Gabriel’s grace warmed the air around her. She knew even without turning around that Gabe’s wings would be on show, unable to contain themselves completely as Gabriel leapt up and whooped loudly. Her younger brother was always so dramatic when it came to big announcements - which was precisely why she hadn’t wished for him to find out! Of course, as soon as he had shown up she knew there was no way to keep her own excitement in check and he would have found out eventually...by means fair or foul was anyone’s guess. Gabriel always had a knack for wheedling information out of the most reluctant of people, and Lucifer - despite all her power - was no exception to the rule.   
  
“Oh...my...DAD! Lucifer! Damn it, who knew you’d be type to settle down and get all domesticated! And with a human?!” Gabriel grinned widely, plastering himself to Lucifer’s side and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “My sister is all grown up…” Gabriel sobbed with mock tears, although Lucifer couldn’t help but wonder if one or two of those little wet drops were real. It was no secret that Gabriel cared a great deal about his family, and no matter what they had been through together he would always love them completely. Seeing Lucifer married off to the woman she loved, and perhaps soon Michael married off to Jody, well that would be the icing on top of Gabriel’s cake. Plus, well, when it came to Gabe, any excuse for a party was a welcome excuse indeed. “Nervous?”   
  
“...Yes…” Lucifer admitted, eyes tracking Charlie as she wound her way through the many tents and stalls, clearly looking for Luci to discuss their ‘reward’. “I don’t believe I have ever been this nervous before...I have a ring.” Luci pulled a small box out of her satchel and handed it to Gabriel, who took it with an overdramatic care and popped it open. The playful smirk on his face vanished when he looked at the ring in the box, replaced by an awestruck look which screamed of a potential geek out.   
  
“No way…” Gabriel breathed. “You actually got her the ring.” Lucifer nodded, smirking as Gabriel started to vibrate with happiness. “You got her  _ the _ ring!  _ The _ one ring?” Lucifer quickly snatched the box back before Gabriel could do any damage to it. “Hey! You stoles the precious!”   
  
“Technically Gabriel,  _ you _ stole the precious. Is mine!” Lucifer joked, holding it high out of her brothers reach while he danced around trying to grab at the box and hissing playfully.   
  
They were so engrossed in their friendly fight that neither of them noticed Charlie ascending the hill, and when she cleared her throat they were both on the ground, rolling around and snatching at the ring box, fighting for dominance.   
  
“Am I interrupting something?” She joked as the pair rolled apart and Gabriel leapt to his feet, hoping to distract Charlie long enough for Lucifer to stash the ring box back into her bag.   
  
“Oh just me kicking your girlfriends ass, nothing important! How are you Char?” Gabriel said with a grin, walking forward and pulling Charlie into a bone crushing hug which she returned happily.   
  
“I’m good, great actually, nothing like a good relaxing joust after a hard week.” Charlie joked, winking at Lucifer over Gabriel’s shoulder and making the younger Archangel wince.   
  
“Is that what you kids are calling it these days?” Gabriel asked, yelping when Lucifer whacked him across the back of his head.   
  
“Anyway! What was it you wanted to ask me Gabriel?” Lucifer asked, coming around to stand beside Charlie and giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek, missing her younger brother’s warm smile as he watched the couple embrace.   
  
“Well, Sammy is determined to get back down to earth and do a bit of hunting; he’s been riding my ass about it for awhile now and now they rest of them have decided to pitch in just to annoy me.” Gabriel explained, wings ruffling fitfully. He really wasn’t happy with the idea of leaving Deanna alone, not after what had happened the day she was born, but to keep refusing would mean explaining everything to Sam and he just wasn’t ready to open that can of worms.   
  
“Okay, so…” Lucifer asked, unsure what it was her brother wanted from her.   
  
“I was kinda hoping you’d agree to keep an eye out of Deanna while we were away? I know Dad’s gonna have her for the day and we’ll only be gone a couple of hours but...well…” Gabriel looked uncomfortable and Lucifer, for once, understood why. It wasn’t easy for Gabriel to ask for help, because he had this crazy idea stuck in his head that needing help meant you were weak, but Lucifer spared him the awkwardness of explaining further and held up her hand for silence.   
  
“It would be a pleasure to watch over your child for your Gabriel, I’ll keep all my grace focused on her until you return. Are you going to ask Michael to help out to?” Lucifer asked and Gabriel shut his eyes tightly, barely repressing a shudder.   
  
“Yeah about that, eh, I kinda already stopped by Jody’s this morning and well...I ain’t going down…” Gabriel bit his lip to stop a laugh at his unintended pun. “I ain’t  _ visiting _ again until I have some back up.” Charlie and Lucifer nodded, smirking at one another in understanding.   
  
“They  _ still _ at it? Damn, they don’t tire out do they?” Charlie joked, laughing when Gabriel shuddered again.   
  
“The things I’ve seen, Char...the things I’ve  _ heard _ ! I don’t think I’ll ever be right again.” Gabriel whined and Lucifer quirked an eyebrow at her brother.   
  
“Have you  _ ever _ been right, Gabriel?” Lucifer joked, ducking quickly behind Charlie to protect herself from her brother and laughing as Gabriel growled, chasing them around and swiping at Lucifer from around a flustered Charlie.   
  
“Hey! What am I, a shield?” Charlie yelled over the top of their bickering and Lucifer laughed.   
  
“Ha! You’re a shieldmaiden! Get it?” Everyone groaned and Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose, giving up the chase.   
  
“Holy crap, Luci, even I know that’s a bad joke” Gabriel groaned, but his smile remained as he watched Charlie and Lucifer struggling playful against one another, the redhead easily overpowering her lover and gaining the upper hand. It felt so good to be able to share these moments with his family, and he really hoped that nothing was coming down the road which would spoil it all. Heaven couldn’t help the creature who would dare to mess with his family.   
  
When they finally calmed down again, Lucifer left Charlie with a promise that she would return they second they were done talking to Mikey and had checked in on Deanna. With a parting kiss and a whispered ‘I love you’, both Archangels took flight, speeding off together towards the shining grace of their eldest brother and hoping to their Father that  _ this _ time they wouldn’t fly right into an awkward situation. Gabriel didn’t think his eyes would survive another peep show.


	4. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna spends some much needed time with her Grandfather and the boys get ready for their hunt.

Breakfast was a tense affair at Jody and Michaels, with the couple sitting hunched over and shamefaced at the table when Gabriel and Lucifer finally arrived, their hands covering their eyes just in case.   
  
“Oh for Father’s sake, stop being so dramatic, it is perfectly safe to open your eyes!” Michael finally snapped after several minutes watching his brother and sister blindly feeling around for their chairs and refusing to open their eyes.   
  
“Don’t listen to him, Luci! It’s a trap!” Gabriel joked, grinning when Lucifer turned smirking towards the cooker and reaching out to pat it, thinking it was Gabriel.   
  
“Nice, Star Wars reference, my Queen would be proud of you.” Lucifer said, missing the confused look which passed between Michael and Jody, the latter of which finally snapped and got up, grabbing both stumbling Archangels by their arms and forcing them down into their chairs before clapping them over the backs of their heads.   
  
“Ow! What was that for?!” Lucifer squeaked, opening her eyes and glaring at Jody as she rubbed her sore head.   
  
“Yeah, I thought you only punished the bad Angels, Jod?” Gabriel muttered with a grin at Michael who blushed crimson and quickly returned to his breakfast. He and Jody were supposed to be eating this meal in bed but they had gotten a little distracted by one another after reading Gabriel’s note and by the time they had finished it was running late and they wanted to be properly dressed by the time Gabe and Luci arrived.   
  
“I do, so unless you want a backside as red as Michaels I suggest you shut up and eat your breakfast!” Jody snapped, levelling the pair with a stern gaze and smiling softly when they looked away quickly, unable to hold her gaze, and pulled two plates towards themselves. After that the table was quiet, with only the sounds of clattering silverware and requests for salt filling the small kitchen. Once it was all over, Jody got up to make some coffee, leaving Michael to chat with his siblings.   
  
“So, to what do I owe this visit, Gabriel? Is there some trouble in Heaven?” Michael asked, adding some sugar and cream to the coffee which Jody pushed towards him.   
  
“No, no trouble, it’s been quiet upstairs...surprisingly quiet…” Gabriel said, and Michael looked up with concern.   
  
“You think something is going on behind the scenes?” Lucifer asked, leaning forward in her seat.   
  
“I don’t know, to be honest, and maybe I am just being paranoid but I gotta say all this radio silence is really freaking me out...it feels like the whole ‘calm before the storm’ thing...But, that’s actually not what I am here about.” Gabriel sighed, running a hand through his hair distractedly. “Sammy wants to go hunting, nothing major just something simple to get us out on the road for the day and get some fire back in his belly. Dad’s supposed to be watching Deanna today so we got the time but honestly...well…” An embarrassed look had taken over Gabriel’s features, and Michael found it to be one of the oddest sights he had ever seen. As a general rule Gabriel never felt embarrassed about anything he did, but this time he actually looked a little sorry, and Michael thought he knew why.   
  
“You are worried that something will happen to your daughter...You don’t trust Father to watch over her?” Michael asked, exchanging a sympathetic look with his sister before returning his gaze to Gabriel.   
  
“No, it’s not...I don’t...I don’t not trust him it’s just…” Gabriel struggled to find the words but he was at a loss. He wanted to trust his Father, and he knew that Chuck would never allow anything to happen to Deanna, but at the same time he couldn’t shake the feeling that if he wasn’t close by Chuck would do something stupid and whoever it was that meant to do his family harm would swoop in and take his daughter away from him. It was a thought which kept him on a high state of alert, and it was a lucky thing that as an Angel he didn’t have to sleep because he hadn’t been doing much of that recently thanks to these plaguing thoughts. Michael smiled at him and nodded, understanding without the need for explanation, he knew how much Deanna meant to Gabriel, and indeed to the whole family; to entrust her to  _ anyone _ would leave Gabriel and Sam feeling uneasy, but when it came to their Father even Michael could now admit that the God did not have the best track record when it came to his children. It was understandable to Michael that Gabriel might have some doubts.   
  
“I understand completely Gabriel, there is no need to explain. So, how can I help you?” Michael asked, smiling when Gabriel looked relieved and reclined back in his chair again, relaxing.   
  
“I was kinda hoping you and Luci would keep an eye on her while she’s out today with dad and maybe check in with me so I know she’s okay?” Gabriel asked and Lucifer was quick to reply.   
  
“Of course, Gabriel, we’d be honored to watch over her for you. She’s our niece, we’d do anything to keep her safe.” Lucifer said, reaching across the table and placing her hand over Gabriel’s comfortingly. It was very strange to her to see her brother so vulnerable but it warmed her heart to know that he trusted them to see him this way. There were not many Angels that Gabriel would trust with his offspring, and after everything they had been through together over the past several millennia she was proud to know she was among the select few that he would call upon in times of need. Gabriel smiled at his sister and for once he didn’t pull away from the contact, but instead placed his other hand over hers and enjoyed the moment.   
  
“Thanks, guys. Really, I mean it, I knew I could count on you…” Gabriel said, smiling between Michael and Lucifer. It was strange to think how far they had come, and it made him happier than he could ever have dreamed possible to know he finally had his family back. After a few more moments of silence he pulled away with a dramatic sigh and got to his feet. “Welp, I gotta get going, I’m gonna need a serious shower after this cozy little lovefest.” Michael, Lucifer and Jody rolled their eyes.   
  
“And there it is...the joke to mask the feelings. You are so like Dean it’s scary.” Jody scoffed, getting up and starting to clear away the plates and mugs. “Go on, get going, I’ll send this one along to you soon.” She grinned sideways at Michael who had perked up at her tone, and with a groan and a fluttering of wings Lucifer and Gabriel flew off, desperate to avoid another uncomfortable moment.   
  
  
\----------   
  
  
Deanna held tight to Chuck’s hand as her Grandfather moved them through the Heavenly realm and down towards the Earth, heading straight for lush green expanse of jungle which she already knew to be the Amazon. It pained her to see just how much of the beautiful forest had already been torn away, but her Grandfather insisted that there was big changes happening which she had to see first hand, so it was into the jungle they were heading for today’s lesson.   
  
When they landed on the edge of the jungle, right into one of the bare patches that had once been the home to many an innocent creature, Deanna felt like she would cry. She could never understand how humans, her kin, could be so thoughtless to the world around them.   
  
“This upsets you, child?” Chuck asked, crouching down beside his Granddaughter and running his fingers gently through the barren dirt. After the trees were gone the land where they stood died with them, and unless the humans choose to irrigate it themselves and use it for farming then it would remain this way. Most likely they would graze their animals here at some point, but that meant nothing to the other animals who had lost their homes because of the need for beef cattle to have grazing land. Deanna seemed lost in her thoughts as she to put her fingers into the dirt and sighed softly, shaking her head.   
  
“The animals are lost...is not fair, ParPar…” She kept her eyes on the ground, small tears sliding down her cheeks as the weight of their loss fell on her, but Chuck smiled and placed his hand over hers.   
  
“They don’t have to be, Petal.” Chuck said, loving the way she smiled at him when he used his special nickname for her. “You are a very special Angel, you know that? You are the Angel of New Beginnings, which means you can make things start fresh if you really want.” Deanna’s eyes grew wide and hopeful as she felt her Grandfather’s power working through her Grace. “I want you to close your eyes and think hard about what you want, feel it growing inside your heart...then when it gets so big that you can’t keep it in anymore...let it all out. Push it right out of your fingertips and into the ground.”   
  
She knew what she wanted. She wanted the trees to come back, and the animals to still be alive...She felt it growing up inside her like a baby tree, rising, sprouting out, branches spreading out towards her head, down to her toes and out towards her fingers. It started slowly and quickened as she imagined the forest renewed, as beautiful and healthy as it had been before the humans had come in with their machines and their axes, tearing at it and ripping it all out. Suddenly a jolt of anger burst through her grace, making the tree grow faster and more wild, and she realised she was losing control of the pace, unable to handle the rapid fire sparks which were speeding towards her skin, aching to get out.   
  
Her eyes flew open unexpectedly, glowing frighteningly blue, and Chuck had barely enough time to cloak the area before Deanna’s grace exploded, the white light of heavenly power engulfing the area and knocking God flat onto his back. Within an instant the ground began to shake, and from underneath them new trees began to push their way up through the earth, stretching and climbing higher and higher until they were fully grown, blotting out the sunlight which until a moment ago had filled the clearing in which they sat.   
  
When Chuck managed to pull himself up he found Deanna with her hand over her mouth, staring around in awe at the trees she had created. He started to laugh as her eyes fell on him, horrified at the fact she had knocked the man onto his back and worried that she was going to get into trouble.   
  
“Well…” Chuck said, pulling himself to his feet and reaching down to take her hand. “That’s definitely a start, but next time I think we should try not to make such a big bang okay?” She nodded but remained silent, only smiling when the sudden sound of birds and rustling of small creatures sounded from between the trees. It seemed they were not the only things that had been reborn by her will. “You did really good, Petal, but we have got to work on your control. What were thinking about when you lost it?” He asked and she sighed, pulling him along to walk between the jungle and occasionally reaching out to touch the bark of the new plants.   
  
“I...I got real mad cause the hoomen’s did this...i got mad and my light blew up…” She said, looking sheepish but still smiling whenever she touched one of her creations.   
  
“It can be really hard not to be angry with them, I know that better than most, but you need to remember that there is a lot of good in them as well. They can be so compassionate when they are given the chance...It is up to us to give them that chance, and to show them the right way.” He stopped her for a moment and knelt down in front of her, looking into her eyes. “Don’t worry about your grace, you will learn to control it as you grow, but don’t let your anger override your love. They are still learning, and they don’t have all the advantages that we have, but they do their best with what they do have and that’s all we can ask for, right?” Chuck asked and she thought about it for a moment before nodding, a little smile gracing her lips.   
  
“I’ll show them how...Is not hard, I’ll show them all how!” She said, excitedly pulling him along again to explore the wilderness. “They’d all be so good if we just showed them how to...right Grandpa?” Chuck forced a smile to his face even as his fear grew. He could only hope that she was right.   
  
“Well...maybe when you are older okay?” He compromised and she scowled, looking so much like her Father.   
  
“You sound just like my Daddies...when you’re older, De, you’re too young De…” Chuck couldn’t help but laugh at her dramatics. Yup, just like her Father.   
  
  
\----------   
  
  
When Gabriel finally made it back home he closed the door behind him and slumped against it, sighing as he scrubbed one hand over his face. He knew Sammy would be thrilled to know that they would be getting back down to Earth for a bit and doing some proper hunting, and even he could admit that they needed a bit of time away from Heaven and their daughter, but it didn’t help calm the worry which was growing in his chest. The ‘what-ifs’ were flying through his head, making him dizzy and nauseous - what if something happened, what if whoever had trashed the nursery got her, what if she got hurt or lost…   
  
“What if she is absolutely fine and we all have a wonderful day?” Castiel asked, appearing suddenly beside Gabriel and frightening the life out of the Archangel.   
  
“Cas! Daddammit don’t do that! You scared the crap outta me!” Gabriel yelled, glaring at his grinning little brother.   
  
“Well perhaps you should be more aware of your surroundings instead of wallowing in self pity.” Castiel said, leaning back against the door with Gabe and watching carefully until Gabe’s wings relaxed once again. “Seriously though, you should not worry yourself unnecessarily, she is being well watched over by Father and our family, she will be perfectly safe.” Castiel promised, placing one hand on Gabe’s shoulder and squeezing him reassuringly.   
  
“I know she will but…” Gabriel sighed, lowering his head. “I just can’t stand the thought of something happening to her, Cas. I’d never forgive myself if she got hurt.” Castiel thought about it for a moment before answering.   
  
“If I am being honest with you Gabriel, I think you underestimate your own offspring...by my reckoning, you should be more worried about what would happen to anyone who tried to hurt Deanna. She is more powerful than you give her credit for, and even I would be scared of crossing her...and I’ve crossed everyone at some point.” Gabriel snorted and slowly the pair of them began to laugh, the worry easing off a bit. It was true of course that Deanna was more powerful than most Angels, and growing at a rapid pace even by angelic standards, but she would always be Gabriel’s daughter...and even God couldn’t help anyone who tried to hurt her - not that He’d want to help them.   
  
Sam chose that moment to walk out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about, and smiled when he saw Cas and Gabe slumped against one another and laughing their heads off. It still freaked the hunter out to see Castiel smiling but it was becoming more and more frequent as he spent time with his family, and it was a big improvement on the stoic, hardlined angel they had met all those years ago.   
  
“Alright, what are you two laughing about…” Sam asked when the pair had finally sobered up.   
  
“Always with the suspicious tone, Sammich! Can’t two brothers share a joke without you thinking we are up to something…” Gabriel asked, placing a hand over his heart as though Sam’s mistrust had wounded him.   
  
“When one of them is  _ you _ , then it’s a safe bet you are up to something. So spit it out, what’s up?” Sam asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow when Gabe sauntered past him, huffing dramatically.   
  
“Oh well that’s just fine! Here I was thinking you’d like to go and check out a haunted house in Ohio but since you think I can’t be trusted…” Gabriel said, making his way to the fridge and peering inside. “Do we have any pie left?”   
  
“Screw the pie, you got us a case!” Sam squeaked, running after Gabriel and hovering around him like an overjoyed, overgrown puppy dog.   
  
“Huh? Well technically yes I have a case but why would you wanna work with someone so untrustworthy? Someone you don’t even trust to  _ laugh _ ...someone…”   
  
“Okay okay! I get it! I trust you! Now come on Gabe, please, what’s the case?!” Sam begged, bracketing Gabriel against the counter to stop him from leaving.   
  
“Why should I tell you?” Gabriel teased, but before Sam could answer Dean had walked in, staring around the group with a confused look on his face.   
  
“Tell him what? What’s going on?” Dean asked and Sam whipped around with a giant grin on his face.   
  
“Gabe got us a case! We’re going hunting! But…” Sam scowled and glared sideways at Gabriel. “He won’t tell me what it is cause I hurt his poor wittle feelings.” Dean’s eyes flitted between Sam and Gabriel, and a slow grin spread over his face as he rounded on Castiel. The Angel backed slowly up against the counter and tried to look anywhere but at his lover.   
  
“Oh Cassssss….what’s the case?” Dean asked in a tauntingly sweet voice which sent shivers down the angels spine.   
  
“Wh...why would you think  _ I  _ would know?” Cas stuttered, backing up against the counter and staring fixedly at the wall. Dean shuffled up even closer to him and pressed his body against the angels, smirking when Cas’ breath caught in his throat.   
  
“Oh come now, let’s not play games, Cas. You know everything. You always know everything, you’re so smart angel...so why don’t you be a good boy and tell me what’s the case?” Dean chuckled, leaning in to press a kiss to Cas’ bobbing adam’s apple. Cas bit his lip to hold back a moan as Dean went to work on his neck, kissing and licking and biting playfully as he continued to plead with the angel. “Please Cas, tell me what it is...I’ll do anything you want...I’ll even wear that little gift you bought me last month...the one with the little bows...And I’ll groom your wings for you, I know you need one after all the hard work you’ve been doing. You can have anything you want angel, you know how good I can be for you...and all I want is one teeny tiny little bit of information. Please Castiel...tell me what I want to know?” Dean slid one hand up Cas’ back and dug his fingers into the tender flesh right below Cas’ wing, and the angel broke.   
  
“Elyria, Ohio, vengeful spirit!” Cas screamed, clapping his hands over his face to hide his shameful expression from his family.   
  
“CAS!” Gabriel yelled as Dean and Sam shared a triumphant grin and high fived each other, Sam complimenting Dean on his stellar interrogation techniques.   
  
“I’m sorry, Gabriel, I’m sorry! He’s too convincing!” Castiel whined, peering out at Gabriel between his fingers. Gabriel scoffed and throw himself down into one of the kitchen chairs.   
  
“My own brother...broken by promises of sex! Why does that not surprise me?” Gabriel joked, only acting annoyed to further tease Castiel.   
  
“If you had ever seen him in his panties, you would understand!” Castiel snapped, grinning when Sam and Dean’s celebrations ended abruptly and Dean turned a pale green colour as Gabriel slapped his knee and barked with laughter.   
  
“Awww I’ll bet you look reaaalll pretty in them, Dean!” Gabriel laughed, dodging quickly out of the way when Dean growled and made a grab for him across the tabletop.   
  
“More than pretty, he is stunning...oh and the little noises he makes when I flick my tongue over…” Castiel started, cutting off quickly when Dean squeaked and ran at him, pinning him against the counter again and slapping a hand over his mouth. The Angel quirked his eyebrow playfully and giggled behind Dean’s hand, feigning innocence but Dean wasn’t buying it.   
  
“Cas...T.M.I!!!” Dean yelled, finally pulling away and disappearing through the door to avoid Gabriel and his knowing smirk. Cas shared a meaningful look with his brother before following Dean out, leaving Sam and Gabriel alone in the kitchen.   
  
“So, seriously, we are going hunting? What made you change your mind?” Sam asked, taking the seat next to Gabriel and smiling at his mate.   
  
“I spoke with Lucifer and Michael...they’ve agreed to keep an eye on Deanna while she’s out with Dad today so that made me feel a bit better about it but...to be honest...and I’ll deny it if you ever tell anyone I said this but...you’re right. We need time out. It’s been months now and we need to be getting back to work. It doesn’t make me feel any better about leaving her but I get it. So...I’m in.” Gabriel said, waiting for Sam to start gloating but it never came. Sam just smiled and patted Gabriel’s hand soothingly.   
  
“Thank you, Gabriel.” He leant in and pulled Gabriel into a deep kiss, sighing happily. When they pulled apart again Gabriel was panting slightly and looking very flushed, Sam’s kisses never failed to take his breath away.   
  
“You know...we could always spend the day in bed?” Gabriel suggested but Sam clapped him over the back of the head and got up quickly. “Ow! Why do people keep doing that today?!”   
  
“It must be your winning personality.” Sam joked as he headed to the door and Gabriel snorted, but before Sam could leave Gabe called him back.   
  
“Sam?” He asked, in such a small voice that the hunter couldn’t help but be concerned. “She’ll be okay, right?” Sam’s heart broke at the fear he saw in Gabriel’s eyes, and once again he got the feeling that there was something his mate wasn’t telling him. He only hoped that whatever it was, it wasn’t serious.   
  
“Of course. She’ll be just fine Gabriel…” Sam promised, walking back and giving Gabriel another comforting kiss. “Besides, what’s the worst that could happen?”   
  
Gabriel flinched but hugged Sam tightly and kept his mouth shut.   
  
The worst that could happen? He prayed it would never come to that.


	5. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt goes well for the boys...the same thing can not be said about the car journey.

When the foursome arrived on Earth finally they did not arrive in Ohio, but instead arrived back at the bunker where Dean had insisted that they pick up Baby before driving her to Ohio. Gabriel had been first to point out that a drive like that would take almost fifteen hours if they didn’t stop once and broke the speed limit the whole way, but Castiel had suggested that if they ‘tweaked the metaphysics a little’ they could make the journey easily without the world noticing the time difference. After trying to explain to Dean several times that only the time within the car would move as normal, and failing to make any sense to him, Cas gave up and promised Dean that if they did it his way then Dean could drive Baby all day long without any further complaints. That had convinced Dean more than any amount of physics debates, and eventually they were comfortable seated and driving out of the bunker’s garage, Dean grinning like a Cheshire cat as the familiar waves of Metallica washed over him.   
  
They stopped only once, around six hours into their drive, for lunch at a roadside diner just outside of Chicago, and Dean was completely freaked out to realise that when he stepped out of the car it was only nine in the morning.   
  
“But we left at eight thirty, how the hell does that even work?!” Dean bitched as they made their way inside, and Castiel rolled his eyes.   
  
“I told you Dean, time was only moving for  _ us _ . Outside of Baby time was slowed down to a minimum so as to allow us to make our journey much faster.” Dean still looked unconvinced so Castiel pushed him into the booth they had chosen and thrust a menu into his hands. “Would you like me to explain to you the details of the universe Dean, or would you like to order your breakfast...look, they have pancakes! And pie! You can have both if you will just drop this subject, it’s like talking to fish!” Castiel snapped and Dean looked deeply offended, snatching the menu away from Castiel and ducking behind it to avoid him. Sam was sat across from them looking very uncomfortable, and it was only then that Castiel noticed that Gabriel was absent.   
  
“Where has Gabriel gone, Sam?” Castiel asked and Sam, grateful that the argument wasn’t going to escalate, jumped on the new topic happily.   
  
“He said he wanted to check out the dessert counter…” Sam said with an eyeroll, picking up his own menu and reading through the list of breakfast foods. “Typical, we haven’t even ate real food and already he is looking at the sweets. Am I right?” When Castiel didn’t answer Sam looked up and found that the angel had disappeared on him, leaving him alone at the table with a sulking Dean. “What the...where the hell did he go now?” Sam asked but Dean just shrugged with a grunt, clearly doing all he could to ignore everything around him. The younger hunter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, dreading the next couple of hours stuck in the car with two sulking children and one hyperactive archangel.   
  
  
\----------   
  
  
Castiel appeared just behind Gabriel, cloaking himself as best he could against the Archangel but without need because Gabriel was once again distracted. He was on the phone.   
  
“Yeah I know, it’s quick, but how is she?” He was saying in a hushed voice as he kept his eyes locked on Sammy sitting on the other side of the room. “She did?” His voice perked up a bit and he chuckled. “That’s my girl. So nothing weird going on? Okay...yeah okay. Well just call me if anything changes. Okay bye.” Gabriel hung up the phone and turned to walk away from the counter, but screamed allowed when he walked straight into Castiel standing at his back.   
  
“Dammit Cas how many times!” Gabriel yelled, shooting frantic apologetic looks at the other customers and the staff as he grabbed Castiel by the arm and hurried him away.   
  
“My apologies Gabriel. To whom were you talking?” Castiel asked, looking confused when Gabriel shushed him and walked him, not towards the table but towards the counter.   
  
“Mikey and Luci...I just wanted to check in…” Gabriel said, expecting Castiel to frown and start berating him about being over protective, but the younger angel merely smiled at his brother.   
  
“That was very thoughtful of you Gabriel, and I assume all is well?” Cas asked and Gabriel smiled, happy to not have to explain himself.   
  
“Yeah, all quiet...she used her grace to grow some new trees in the Amazon.” Gabriel said in a proud tone. “Knocked Dad on his ass when she let it loose…” Castiel’s eyes went wide with shock.   
  
“She has a great deal of power inside of her...Let us hope she learns to control it before she reaches puberty.” Castiel said and Gabriel frowned slightly.   
  
“What do you mean?” He asked and Castiel smiled at him knowingly.   
  
“Brother, do you really want all of that power plus your personality whilst going through puberty living under our roof?” Castiel asked and Gabriel closed his eyes tight, shuddering.   
  
“Oh crap, I’m beginning to understand why Dad left…” Gabriel joked and Castiel shook his head slightly.   
  
“No we don’t understand, not yet...but I have a feeling we will soon enough.”   
  
  
\----------   
  
  
After Dean and Castiel disappeared to the bathroom to ‘patch things up’, which made Sam both grateful and disgusted in equal doses, they drove the last few hours in peaceful silence broken only by Gabriel’s insistence on playing I-Spy with an oblivious Castiel.   
  
“I Spy with my little eye, something beginning with...A.” Castiel said, smiling smugly because every single time it was his turn no one could guess what he was seeing.   
  
“Asshole Angels?” Dean guessed, chuckling when Castiel glared at him.   
  
“No.”   
  
“Archangelic Douchebag?” Sam mumbled, his speech slurred because he had long ago mashed his face into the back of Dean’s seat out of boredom and frustration.   
  
“Sammy! I’m hurt!” Gabriel whined but Castiel ignored them both and shook his head.   
  
“Not even close, and I do not appreciate either of you for your sarcasm.”   
  
“Oh I got it, I got it! How about...A pissed off Hunter who is about to murder everyone in this car if they don’t shut up with this stupid game!” Dean barked. “Who’s dumb idea was this anyway?!” Sam pulled himself back from the seat again and sighed heavily.   
  
“That would be the Asshole Angel and the Archangelic Douchebag previously mentioned…” Sam grumbled and Dean laughed as Gabriel and Castiel turned to glare at him.   
  
“Are you quite finished?” Cas asked, “Should I assume that your use of only sarcastic answers means you are incapable of guessing my spied item?” Dean groaned aloud at his mate.   
  
“Yes, okay, yes! We give up! What the hell do you spy?”   
  
“It is really quite simple, Dean, we are all made up of it.” Castiel said with a smile which made Dean’s blood boil.   
  
“Aggravation? Alcohol? Apple Pie? Clue me in here?” Dean rhymed off, his fists tightening on the wheel.   
  
“No Dean...atoms.” Castiel announced proudly, sharing a smug wink with Gabriel in the rear view mirror as both winchesters groaned, Sam slumping forward against the seat while Dean fought hard to keep his building rage under control.   
  
The silence fell on the car and just as Dean felt like he might make it out alive, Gabriel opened his mouth again.   
  
“So….are we there yet?”   
  
  
\----------   
  
  
The case wasn’t that hard to solve; the second they drove into Ohio all of them could feel the presence of a very pissed off human spirit and in no time they tracked it down. Although Gabriel and Castiel were all for marching straight into the house and smiting the spirit straight away Sam and Dean put there foot down - If they were going to hunt they were going to do it right! They went through their usual routine of finding a cheap motel - even though Cas pointed out that they didn’t need it since they would not be staying - then going to search the county records. In no time at all they found the man they were looking for, and the records even listed where he was buried which was a turn up for the books.   
  
When the arrived at the graveyard Sam and Dean pulled out two shovels from the back of Baby and Gabriel whined all the way to the grave that he could take care of this in an instant without having to actually dig the damn guy up, but Castiel silenced him with a pointed look and for once the Archangel took notice. Sam had been looking forward to this moment for months and if he wanted to do it the human way then that was how they were going to do it.   
  
A quick salting of the bones and one Bic lighter later and another ghosty bit the dust, and Sam sighed happily as he watched the bones go up in flames, smiling at his brother. He couldn’t remember hunting feeling this good but now that he was sure nothing bad was going to happen he felt like he could relax and enjoy it. They were doing good work, they could go home to their family, and no one could take that away from him...not this time, never again.   
  
Dean insisted on grabbing a couple of cold beers before they headed back, and he made Gabriel swear that he would send Baby back to the bunker safe and sound, with a lot of emphasis on what he would do to the Archangel if there was so much as a scratch in her paintwork next time he checked in on her.   
  
The only thing that worried Sam happened while they were at the bar...Gabriel disappeared again. It was only for a few minutes but it bugged Sam to no end. He was almost certain now that his mate was keeping something hidden from him and he was determined to find out what it was when they got back home, but for now he was more than willing to let it be and enjoy his night out. It had been a long time since he had been able to chill in a bar and drink a few cold ones with his brother, and after caring for Deanna for six months he felt like he was long overdue a break.   
  
“To family.” Dean toasted with his beer, smiling when they all clinked their bottles together.   
  
This was how life was supposed to be.


	6. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family stop by some old friends for dinner, and disaster strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to apologise to everyone reading this for how long it has been since I updated. I was supposed to do this last week but after a bad week and a trip to the hospital (I'm fine) I was far too drained to get this out sooner. I hope I haven't lost your trust, and from now on I hope to update more often.

**Chapter 6** ****  
**Missing** ****  
****  
****  
Since they were all back on Earth - the boys still in Ohio and Chuck with baby Deanna somewhere in the middle of the Amazon jungle - and didn’t feel much like heading back home just yet, it was decided that they would pop in on Mr and Mrs C for dinner and let them catch up with their goddaughter. Dean called ahead to let Mrs. C know (he didn’t feel like getting his ass whooped for not giving her a heads up this time) and Gabriel let his grace seek out Mikey, Luci and their Father, the latter of which already knew of their plans and was preparing to make his way over - that all knowing thing could get really annoying at times but Gabriel couldn’t deny it did come in handy.   
  
Mrs. C had said she’d be happy to have them all over, but that Dean was helping her cook cause she was ‘way too old now to be catering parties!’. That made Dean chuckle and he was really glad he was on the other end of the country so she couldn’t hit him for his rapid agreement.   
  
They made it all the way to the house by Angel Airways and when they walked into the kitchen it was pandemonium. Somehow the tiny kitchen had become a battleground of a war fought between two Archangels, and Mrs. C was nowhere in sight. Luci, her gorgeous blonde hair whipping around as she ran, held a bowl of what looked like cookie mix high above her head as she ran around the table in circles, dodging her brother’s hands and all attempts to reel her in, while Charlie, who was perched atop a counter, cheered on from the sidelines. Michael was frantically grabbing for the bowl and darting back and forth, trying and failing to cut his sister off before she could escape again. Dean chuckled at the sight but one sideways look at Castiel silenced him and he ducked his head before wading into the battle himself and trying to break them up.   
  
“Alright guys, come on that’s enough...I…” Dean raised his hands for silence but Michael and Lucifer darted past him, completely oblivious to his presence. Another skirt around the table and Dean tried again. “Look why don’t we…” They were gone again and Dean looked to Castiel for help, the playful glint in his angel’s eyes not going unnoticed. “You could jump in at any time, you know?” Dean scowled, crossing his arms over his chest and looking both ways to avoid being crashed into by his frolicking siblings-in-law. Castiel sighed, a long, put upon sigh, and stepped forward to break up the commotion.   
  
“That’s enough!” He yelled, stepping out right in front of the running pair before Dean could stop him, and all hell broke loose. Lucifer, who had been looking over her shoulder as she ran and yelling insults at Michael, didn’t notice her younger brother until he yelled, and by then it was too late to stop. She turned and skidded, the bowl dropping from her slack fingers as her hands shot out in front of her to stop her from plowing into him. Dean watched the whole scene play out in slow motion; the bowl falling through the air, Luci’s horrified look as she collided with Castiel, the bowl crashing down on the pair of them as the toppled back onto the floor, and finally Michael, losing his footing on a smudge of cookie mix which had hit the floor at his feet, and flying up into the air as his feet lost all purchase on the tiled flooring. It only lasted a few seconds but by the end of it the kitchen was silent, apart from the groaning of the pile of angels in the centre of the floor. Charlie had both hands clapped over her mouth, and Dean couldn’t decide if she was shocked or trying to hide a smile but he figured it was probably a little bit of both. He didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or yell for help, but even as he tried to fight it a grin started to spread over his face and without warning he let out a bark of laughter. He met Charlie’s eyes across the room and the pair couldn’t hold it together anymore. Not even the glares they got from their angels could stop them as they laughed themselves silly, Dean struggling to pull breaths in between his guffaws.   
  
“Oh shit...that was…” Dean panted as he struggled over to the counter beside Charlie and held on. “That was like The Three Stooges!” Charlie barked with laughter, and when Dean managed to turn himself around he found himself face to face with a stone faced Castiel. “Oh...Hey...Mo!” He bit his lip to hold in any more outbursts but it was impossible. Castiel’s hair was covered in thick cookie mix, his trench coat hanging off his shoulders and there was murder in his eyes. Dean should really have had more sense, but the laughter wouldn’t stop, and it was only when a new voice sounded from the doorway that the room went silent once again.   
  
“What in Chuck’s good name is going on in here?!” All of them whipped around and saw Mr. and Mrs. C standing in the doorway, Jim looking at the scene with astonishment then giving them all a pitying stare. Rosie, far unlike her husband, looked ready to chew up steel and spit out nails. Every one of them bowed their heads in shame and cowered slightly as she stalked into the kitchen. “Well? Isn’t anyone going to answer me?” She asked, her arms crossed over her chest and a stern look in her eyes. It was enough to make any man crack. They all began talking at once, the babble rising as each tried to be the first one heard.   
  
“I am  _ so _ sorry…”   
  
“We didn’t mean it, honest.”   
  
“It was all Luci’s fault!”   
  
“Was not!” “Was to!” “Was NOT!” “WAS TO!”   
  
“ENOUGH!” Mrs. C snarled and they all fell silent again, standing in a line before her with their heads bowed and their hands behind their backs. “Now...I don’t care whose fault it was, or what you were doing...I only care that I was supposed to be cooking a lovely meal for us all in this kitchen tonight and I certainly cannot do it when you have decided to turn it into a playground! Now, what are you going to do about this mess?” She snapped and finally, after several minutes of silence, Michael stepped forward, shooting his arm out to stop Lucifer in her tracks - the younger archangel had moved forward in time with her brother.   
  
“The fault was mine, Miss. I goaded my younger sister and provoked her into a play fight. We didn’t mean to cause any trouble for you, I swear. We will clean this mess up and then if you want us gone from your home...we will leave.” Michael swore, keeping his head low and looking at his feet. Mrs. C looked between him and his sister standing at his back, and a curious feeling passed over her. Lucifer was looking at Michael was a strange expression, a mix of shock and gratitude but also a hint of pain. That look was enough to send Rosie’s anger back, and she sighed heavily, shaking her head.   
  
“For heaven’s sake, Michael, I don’t want you to leave. You’re always welcome here, all of you, you know that...but darn it you  _ will  _ be cleaning this kitchen up before I start on the dinner.” She turned and swept out of the kitchen, and sensing their elation she called back. “By hand! No grace!”, smirking at the groan which echoed out after her.   
  
  
\----------   
  
  
When Deanna and her Grandfather touched down on the front lawn of her Godparents home she squealed happily, sensing her Dad and Papa were inside. Chuck laughed as she tugged at his hand and pulled him up the front steps of the house, but when they walked into the hallway they heard shouting coming from the kitchen. The noise made her shy away, she wasn’t used to hearing her family raising their voices, and Chuck stopped in his tracks to listen.   
  
“How in the hell did WE get roped into this clean up? We weren’t even here yet!” Gabriel whined loudly, and Sam’s voice answered him.   
  
“Think of this as belated punishment...for all the crap you pulled on us over the years!” Sam snapped, his voice irritated and strange sounding to Deanna, who was used to her Dada being happy and soft spoken. Chuck knelt down beside her and put his arm around her.   
  
“They’re okay, honey bee, they aren’t really mad…” Chuck promised but Deanna looked skeptical.   
  
“Shu sound mad…” She said, eyes flicking between the constant bickering from behind the kitchen door and her Grandfather’s kind face.   
  
“I know it does, but truthfully, they just don’t want to be doing chores right now. Sometimes people get grouchy with each other when they have to do something they don’t wanna do...I know a certain little lady who gets real grouchy at her papa when she doesn’t wanna take a bath.” Chuck joked and smiled when she gave him the tiniest of grins. “But even though you are grouchy you don’t hate your papa, do you?” Her face became deadly serious and she shook her head vigorously.   
  
“No! Wuv Papa...Hate bath,” She admitted with a nod. “But wuv Papa.” Chuck nodded with a smile.   
  
“Well right now your Daddy and Papa love each other very much...but they hate doing chores. That’s why they sound mad, but they’re not mad, not really. You understand, Petal?” He asked, and when she nodded he gave her a kiss on the forehead before standing up. “I’m gonna go make sure they are doing their jobs right, how about you go watch some T.V before dinner? I believe if you look hard enough you’ll find that Scooby Doo movie you love so much.” He said and her face lit up with excitement as she started to hop up and down on the spot.   
  
“ZOMBIE ONE, ZOMBIE ONE!” She squealed happily and Chuck rushed her into the living room before the other’s overheard her. He watched over her until she was curled up on the sofa with the movie playing, the opening credits already making her giggle as Scooby and Shaggy ran from the frightful moat monster. Chuck shook his head slightly and backed out of the room; she really was a strange child, most definitely her Father’s daughter. He took a moment to compose himself in the hall, thinking over his life and feeling truly thankful that they had made it through to this. It was truly the paradise he had dreamed of all those years ago; his children were happy, and married, and having children of their own...and speaking of which, if he wasn’t much mistaken - and he rarely was, he was God after all - it wouldn’t be long before young Deanna had a another just like her to call her kin. Chuck would make sure of it.   
  
  
\----------   
  
  
Deanna listened to the sound of her Grandfather moving down the hall and into the kitchen, thinking all the while about how cranky her Daddy and her Papa had sounded when she came into the house and heard them in the kitchen. She was glad they weren’t cross with one another, and if she focused hard enough she could feel the love they had for each other filling them both fit to bursting, but still...she didn’t like to feel their upset. She thought about it long and hard as the cartoon played in the background, the story so familiar to her now that she didn’t need to pay full attention anymore to know what was happening. It was Daphne’s birthday, she’d forgot but Fred hadn’t...She and Fred were in love it was obvious, they wanted to be just like her Daddy and Papa, married and loving one another, but they hadn’t admitted it yet. They should, she thought to herself, people are much happier when they fall in love. She’d felt enough of the world to know there were many sad people in it, people without love in their lives, and it made her glad to know that her Daddy and Papa had found each other to love, and that they always had enough love left for her. Her Uncle Dean had Uncle Castiel, and they loved so strongly it lit up the room when they walked in - she always had the feeling that Uncle Dean was loving Uncle Castiel twice as hard as anyone else she knew because he felt guilty. Guilty for what, she didn’t know, but it was okay because Uncle Castiel knew and he thought that Dean was a ‘stubborn idiot’ but he loved even that about him. Grown ups were strange, and their thoughts and feelings were so mixed up sometimes that it gave her headaches, but as she was getting bigger it was getting easier to see past the mess and into the centre of the issue. Pretty soon, she’d know everything there was to know, and until then she was content to wait.   
  
What was bothering her right now though wasn’t love, or guilt, or even grouchiness...it was the sadness. They all felt a little sad, and a little guilty, but guilt wasn’t something she could help, but maybe she could help them not be sad anymore...maybe she could…   
  
She sat up on the sofa suddenly and smiled to herself. Flowers! Whenever her Daddy was sad, her Papa brought him flowers! Flowers made people happy, that was the simple answer. She thought long and hard for a moment, her teeth nibbling at her bottom lip, and then she remembered that Mrs. C kept the most beautiful roses she had ever seen just outside the gate. If she could get out there and pick some, she could bring them to her family and they would be happy again.   
  
With a slow shuffle she managed to push herself off the sofa, and quietly as she could go she snuck out of the living room, taking extra care to shield herself so that no one saw her go - She didn’t want them to find out where she was going, that would ruin the surprise, and grown ups loved surprises. When she reached the front door she realised she was way too short to reach the handle, and she glared at it thoughtfully. After only a few seconds of her anger, the lock began to smoke, then to sizzle and pop, and finally it fell out of the door with a dull thump on the floor. The door slid open slowly for her and she smiled at it before toddling outside.   
  
“Tank oo, door.” She said, giggling as she bumped herself down the few steps that led to the garden from the porch.   
  
The night was cool and still, with a sky full of stars above her, but she didn’t stop to stare at them for long - she had a mission. She would find the beautiful roses and bring them back in for the family, then they would have dinner and she would see the rest of Scooby Doo before bedtime.   
  
She tottered down the garden path, and found the gate unlocked and already standing slightly open, which was good because dealing with the other lock had given her a headache. Deanna pushed the gate wide and stepped out onto the pavement, spotting the roses only a few paces down from the gate and making her way towards them.   
  
They really were the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen, even more beautiful than the many kinds they’d seen this morning when they’d went to the really big forest and saved all those trees from the sad humans. She loved roses, more than any other kind, and she bent down to smell them, giving each one a kiss on the petals before she plucked it. With every kiss she gave, the flower glowed brightly, the red standing out like a beacon in the night, and when she plucked them, they did not hurt or begin to die, they lived on and would do always. She wouldn’t let them die, not because of her. It wouldn’t be right.   
  
She hummed while she picked, choosing only the best, and she was so engrossed in her task that she didn’t notice the night growing darker around her, and it was not until a howl pierced the night air that she finally looked up from the bushes. Something was moving in the dark, a shadow darker than the night was lurking at the end of the path...two shadows...three...more...another howl echoed through the night and the thing, whatever it was, stepped out into the light.   
  
Deanna dropped her flowers and began to scream.


End file.
